The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing dental aligners. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to trimming or cutting dental aligners.
Dental aligners for repositioning teeth may be worn by a patient receiving orthodontic treatment. Some dental aligners are fabricated by thermoforming a material to a dental mold. After thermoforming the material to the dental mold, the formed aligner is cut and removed from the dental mold so that the aligner can be worn by the patient.